SleepOver
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: AU: RENT high school sleepover. MoJo. Don't you just love these? I do, which is why I had to write one. Rated T for thematic references, a couple in particular to Mark's..umm...little buddy. Reviews are golden!


**A/N: this is one of those fun MoJo high school fics. I decided that there need to be more of them, it's my absolute favorite. And just so you know, I had the pre-edited version up for a couple of hours- here's the real one! So without further ado, here it is! Reviews are golden...**

"Jo. Hurry up!" Maureen demanded of her best friend. Joanne was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Maureen's mom's car, talking on her cell phone to god knows who. Maureen had picked Joanne up from her house since Joanne didn't have a ride. She had been looking forward to this sleepover all week, ever since she had asked Joanne over on monday morning. "I've gotta go, Aunt Betty," she said into the phone and said goodbye.

Maureen smirked. "You have an aunt Betty? Seriously? And you were _talking on the phone with her?_ Girl, you're weird."

"Yeah. So? Come on, let's go inside. I'm roasting out here."

The two girls looped arms and walked into Maureen's house.

_____________________________________________________

"Ok. _The Ring _or _Blair Witch_?" Maureen said dramatically, shoving both movies into Joanne's hands and disappearing into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"Maureen, we just finished the pizza. Honestly, do you ever quit eating?" Joanne joked.

"Nope!" Maureen grinned and sank onto the couch, right on top of Joanne who had been sitting there before she arrived. Maureen was straddling Joanne and her hair was falling out of its ponytail and into Jo's face. After a awkward pause, she rolled out of the position and settled on the opposite end of the couch, grabbing the popcorn and acting normally again. Joanne visibly relaxed and straightened her grey yoga pants and wife beater. She brushed her shoulder-length hair away from her face and focused on choosing the movie. She glanced sideways at Maureen, who appeared to be lost in thought. Either that, or she was trying to get comfortable in the jeans she was wearing. Joanne spoke up.

"Mo, don't you want to put pajamas on? Those jeans look awfully uncomfortable.

Maureen jumped up. "Hah, you know, I totally forgot I was wearing them," she said, and made her way to her bedroom.

After awhile, Joanne looked around the living room, wondering what was taking her best friend so long to get changed. She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, looking for someone to text so she would be entertained. She sent a text to Angel and looked up just as Maureen emerged from the bedroom. Joanne's heart skipped a beat. Mo was wearing tiny boyshorts underwear that hugged her hips and showed off the very top of her star tattoo- the one she had gotten illegally in tenth grade. Her shirt was tight and stopped right before her underwear started, leaving a strip of porcelain skin in view. Joanne inhaled sharply, trying to calm herself down. She had always known she liked girls, and she had even been crazy over Maureen since...kindergarten, probably. Maureen, on the other hand, didn't know anything about it and never seemed to have a clue, even when Joanne sometimes couldn't speak well in front of her, plus she wasn't much help in mall dressing rooms. Maureen was used to being out in the open about her body, always mooning and flashing random people, always wearing clothes that showed off her assets. She never understood why Jo got so uncomfortable about it. They had been best friends since Kindergarten, after all!

_____________________________________________________________

Joanne put _Blair Witch _into the VCR and settled back onto the couch to watch it. In the beginning of the movie, Maureen made jokes to lighten the scary mood, but thirty minutes into it, she was becoming very scared. There were all these horny kids having sex in the woods, and they kept getting killed. Maureen shrieked when one of them was hacked to bloody bits. "Oh my god. I am SO glad Mark convinced me not to have sex out there. Seriously, we almost did. But i'm so glad we didn't, obviously, or else who knows what might have happened?"

Joanne slowly turned to face Maureen. "Mark? Mark Cohen? As in camera and scarfy?"

"Ehrm...yeah. I mean, I know it's embarrassing. It was like a couple of times, though, and he was REALLY bad at it, i'll have you know." Maureen huffed. "But what about you, Joey? Any cute guys trying to get into your pants? Hmm?" She said, turning the tables on Joanne.

Joanne snorted. If only Maureen knew. "Nope. Come on, Maureen, you know I don't do flings. I'm still a virgin, too."

Maureen scratched her head. "I just really don't get it, Jo. I mean, you're gorgeous. Shouldn't guys be like...lining up at the door to fuck you or something? I know I would." Maureen realized what she had just said and kept talking, trying to cover it up.

"Er, well, if I were a guy obviously. I like the men-folk too much, anyway." she giggled.

Joanne smiled weakly.

The girls turned their attention back to the movie. Suddenly, a character on the screen opened a closet door and found a body hanging from the coat rack. Maureen screamed and grabbed Joanne, burying her face in her friend's chest. Joanne relaxed into the position and smiled, stroking Maureen's hair.

"Jo i'm scared," Maureen whimpered. "I can't believe you picked this movie.

Joanne shushed her. "It's ok, Mo. I'm right here, nobody's going to kill you."

They stayed like that until the credits rolled. Maureen carefully moved out of the position and sighed.

"Wow, that was scary. Ok. Let's head up to my room. It's still early," she said, and Joanne followed her up the stairs to Maureen's room.

__________________________________________________________

Joanne looked around. " Mo, I just noticed something. Where are your parents? I haven't seen them this whole time." Maureen grinned. "They went to the city for the weekend. Just you and me, babe."

Joanne blushed, stepped into Maureen's room and closed the door behind her. She set her stuff down and sank down onto her best friend's bed.

Maureen's room was unlike any other. Every inch of wall was covered with posters, pictures and random magazine cut-outs. Joanne was in most of the pictures, along with their other close friends; Angel, Roger, Mimi, Collins and Benny. There were even a few pictures of Maureen and Mark, who was an acquaintance of theirs. Joanne shook her head. She should have known.

Maureen saw Joanne looking at the pictures of her and Mark.

"He's such a nerd, I know," she said about him, sitting next to Joanne.

"Why'd you break up with him?" Joanne asked warily.

Usually, Maureen wasn't the type of person to share really intimate information, even with her best friend. Joanne sighed internally as Maureen put on her fake-sexy facade and said, "His dick was unbelievably small. UNBELIEVABLY."

Joanne smirked, but her best friend seemed to be hiding something else.

Jo shifted, deciding to get comfortable on the bed. She scooted her head up to the pillow and stretched her whole body out, now parallel to and facing Maureen's. Their faces were close.

Joanne looked around the room which was lit by only a lava lamp and a desk lamp. Maureen's red walls looked kind of spooky, and the Damien Rice CD playing added to the poetic feel.

Maureen looked at Joanne and got an odd twinkle in her eye. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

she said, loudly and excitedly. She sat up, and so did Joanne.

"Um, ok," Jo said, preparing herself. "Truth."

"Oh my god, Joanne, that's so boring. But whatever. Ok. Um, here's a question for you, missy. If you had to be handcuffed to one of the bohos for a whole day, who would you pick? You can't pick me, either," she added.

Jo thought. "Well, I guess I would pick Collins. He's a really cool guy, plus he's a good conversationalist."

Maureen smiled. "Your turn!"

"Ok. Truth or Dare, Maureen?"

"Hmm. Well, since I don't trust whatever you're going to dare me to do, i'm gonna say truth."

Joanne nodded. "Ok, Mo, tell me for real. Why'd you break things off with Mark? I mean, I know you answered that question earlier, but...it seemed like there was something you weren't saying."

Maureen frowned. "No, really, Jo. His penis was tiny. Yuck. Whatever, you wasted a turn. What I want to know, Miss Jo, is why you've never had a boyfriend. Except Frankie Miller in the sixth grade, but he was for a week and that didn't count."

____________________________________________________

Joanne gulped. She looked around the room at everything, anything but into Maureen's eyes. If she looked at her best friend, she knew that she'd tell.

"Earth to Jo?" Maureen waved her hand in front of Joanne's face.

Jo sighed. She figured it was now or never.

"Maureen, you're my best friend, and have been, for a very long time."

Maureen nodded. She faced her and took Joanne's hand and squeezed it.

"Jo, baby, you know that you don't have to be nervous if there's something you want to tell me." She assured her.

Joanne took a deep breath. "Maureenilikegirls." she said in one breath.

"I um, understand if you think it's weird, or hate me. I mean, I know it's-"

Maureen cut her off by pulling Joanne into a hug. "Joey, why didn't you tell me? You're my bestest friend, i'll love you no matter what. That's great, have you told anyone else?"

Joanne was astonished. "You mean you're okay with it?"

Maureen pushed Joanne down onto the pillow and leaned over her, her hand resting on her cheek. "JoJo, I think it's great."

A few tears escaped Joanne's eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the waterworks?" Maureen asked, startled.

Joanne smiled through her tears.

"I Know it's stupid, but it feels like this huge weight has just been lifted off my shoulders." Maureen smiled, too, and ran the back of her hand up and down her best friend's face.

"Want to know why I broke up with Mark, not to mention all the other boys I dated after him?"

Joanne nodded.

"Because i've been dying to do this for a while now."

Before Joanne knew it, Maureen had leaned in and was kissing her. Actually _kissing _her!

Joanne thought she had been imagining it until Maureen slipped her tongue into her mouth. Joanne smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through her hair.

Kissing Maureen was everything she had imagined it to be and more. Gentle, sweet, but also passionate, releasing both of the girls' pent up tension toward each other.

The kiss went on for a long time, Joanne didn't even know, or care, for that matter, how long it was, as long as she could do it again and again until they were old ladies. After that, even.

They both took their time, exploring each others' bodies. When the kiss broke, Joanne pulled away, grinning like a fool.

"Oh my god, Jo, I can't believe I finally did that! Whoa! And you liked it, Jo, you really did. You're way into me. I could SO tell."

Joanne chuckled, pulling Maureen, who was on top of her, closer. She rested her face in her hair and Maureen wound her arms around Joanne's waist and shoulders, resting her face on the other girl's chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, that position feeling like it was the most natural state both had ever been in.

Joanne spoke, her voice stronger than before. "I'm glad I can finally tell you this without freaking you out, but I, Joanne Jefferson, love you, Maureen Johnson."

Maureen smiled a huge smile. "And I love you, Pookie." She snuggled in closer.

_Pookie?? _Joanne thought, but didn't question it. Instead, she nuzzled her nose against Maureen's and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Review pleaseeee. :) Oh and I don't own RENT, obviously. **


End file.
